hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Toadette
Toadette is a recurring Toad character in the Mario franchise. Originally introduced as a playable racing partner for Toad in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, she has since appeared in other games as a playable character and has played supporting roles in several titles, and as a main character in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. While she has very similar traits to other characters, she is the most commonly recurring female Toad in the Mario series. Toadette has been shown to be on good terms with such characters as Princess Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, and Mario. Physical appearance Toadette is portrayed wearing a pink dress-shirt with a thin white line near the bottom (except in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and the artwork for Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, where her dress-shirt is colored orange with no design). Layered on top of the dress is a bright red vest (colored brown with the orange dress) with a light gold trim. Underneath she wears white pants and brown, padded shoes. Toadette has the same body and facial structure as other Toads; she has the same round head and skin tone most other members of her species share. Her eyes are small, dark, and oval-shaped. Like most Toads, she has the appearance of a child, even in terms of her voice. Toadette has a pink cap with white spots, which is close to a simple color swap of a male Toad's cap colors. She has a unique set of pink braid-like plaits that match the design of her Toad cap; they flow freely and tend to bounce around when she is in the middle of any activities. Personality and traitsedit Toadette is generally a happy and upbeat girl. She is portrayed as being a nice, sensitive person, and she enjoys being with others; she has similar personality traits to Toad. However, it is shown she can get childish very easily. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, she states that she likes animals, and that she is saddened when Punio stops visiting the sewers. Also, if players change the time on their GameCube's clock, Lucky, who runs the Rogueport lottery, mentions that the lottery numbers are messed up because someone has changed the clock, and when he tells this to Toadette, she "cried her little eyes out", showing that at times she can be very emotional. This is also supported when, at the conclusion of the last tutorial session with Mario, Toadette runs off crying knowing she will not see him for the rest of his adventure. In Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, she was portrayed as quite pushy, forcing Mario and Toad to fix her hotel even though they are in a hurry to find the Music Keys. Mario Super Sluggers also has shown that Toadette is determined and stubborn, as she claims that fellow teammates need her and that she does not take no for an answer. Mario Party DS indicates that she is interested in music and musical instruments, even to the point of going to play in a recital. Toadette stays up late practicing a wide array of instruments ranging from trumpets, to violins, to even a small silver hand bell. Her trophy bio for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U has also stated that she likes animals and musical interests, enforcing her preferences shown in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and Mario Party DS. In Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Toadette proclaims herself to be a genius and is the one who designs the papercraft machines for Mario and Luigi. She is the one who researches the area in Mount Brr can be solved and comes up with ideas for papercraft to battle Bowser. Toadette 2D (1).png Toadette 2D (2).png 346 another toadette render by madbird82 dd9ind2.png Cat Toadette.png Toadette tennis.png 306 toadette playing nintendo switch render by madbird82 dd5e50w.png 275 toadette and peach render by madbird82 dd2mqsl toadette.png 280 toadette and yoshi render by madbird82 dd36fye.png MTA Models Toadette.png Toadette christmas.png 900px-SMP ToadetteArtwork2.png ToadettePeachette.png 707px-NewSuperMarioBrosUDeluxe Toadette.png 1151px-NewSuperMarioBrosUDeluxe ToadetteBubbleBabyYoshi.png 519px-Toadette - MTUS.png Student Toadette.png Noddy x Toadette.png Sprixie Toadette.png Toadette2018.png Toadette and Noddy.png Toadette xmas.png 532px-Toadette - MarioPartyStarRush.png Toadettec.png Toadtoadette.jpg 220px-Toadette - Mario Party 10.png Daydreadette.png Mad Toadette.png image.png dd5jnt3-6d2ae8f5-d5fe-4a49-8dcb-0e0b10171407.png dd0avpc-5caebc30-c920-4b99-85ad-42233df6a558.png dd0d39m-bf45f99a-1050-49a6-a158-99721f28e56c.png ToadettePeachette.png Toadette star.png Toadette_in_out_gravity.png ToadetteHexed.png Toadetteoncrown.png|Toadette and her Super Crown Toadetteowxk.png ToadettePrincessy.png Toadettethepanc.png dr__toadette_by_alexiscurry_ddkhpew.png|Dr Toadette Toadette Senshi.png|Toadette Fairy form Category:Toads Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Nice characters Category:Smart characters Category:Teenagers Category:Fairies Category:DX Characters Category:Pink characters